User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 14
One More Night Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants had to find some clues to souveneirs which were mainly keys to artifacts. The last place being a cave where they all had to unlock the doors to find their artifacts. The Villainous Bats would have won this time but unfortunately Trent messed it up he tripped TWICE here! And strangely the Snakes won with Lizzy and Courtney fighting over who should hand it over. In the end Scottie left especially after a plan between Gwen, Cody and Bridgette. Who will be sent home next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Yazzy: So ................. Scottie's been booted out. Sorry about the goodbye in different languages. If you're mad at me......... Lindsay: I'm so not mad at you. I mean I thought you'd hate me cause of his flirting when you 2 were a thing. Yazzy: Uhhh no. Besides you're too fab Linds. Lindsay: So are you ......... Yazzy right? Yazzy: Yeah. (Duncan walks up to Trent) Duncan: Caught in a triangle eh? Trent: I think it may be a square if you include Lindsay. Cause it starts out with Yazzy liking me but Scottie likes her and at the same time Lindsay but dates Yazzy, but they break up, Gwen and I break up hence the current relationship, Scottie and Lindsay then get together and all hell breaks loose and I don't like it. Duncan: Look dude, in case of another season we team up and get back at him. I mean he's gotta stop. Trent: I like that. Duncan: And call me crazy but what's this challenge? Trent: I have no fucking idea whatsoever. (The contestants meet by the woods) Chris: Contestants glad you all met here. Duncan: Just get to it. Chris: This challenge will be extremely dangerous. Joanna: Is this say more horror? Chris: Yes indeed Joanna. Nighttime and you all have to get to the other side of the Island. Joanna: EASY! Chris: Not so fast. Not with the Moon Maddness and everything acts out of place. Even yourselves. (Ash gasps) Katie: No way! Lizzy: Us? What the hell McClain? Chris: First team to the finish wins. (The contestants go through the woods) Lindsay: Out of place? Why would anything be out of place? Or say us? What the fuck is he talking about? Courtney: Kinda like opposites. Gwen: Like Heather being nice. Or a certain CIT and 1D fan being all ............... Bridgette: BFFFLs? (Gwen and Bridgette start laughing) Courtney: HELL NO! Lizzy: Jesus Fucking Christ no! Joanna: You know Chris COULD be bluffing once he said that thing about us getting affected. Gwen: Oh you mean our little Courtney and Lizzy joke? Joanna: Exactly. I bet you it may not happen. Gwen: I bet you it may. (Gwen and Joanna shake hands) Joanna: That would also make her and Yazzy enemies. Hopefully not regarding a certain hottie who plays guitar. Joanna: Now what? Alejandro: You notice something about the Island? Joanna: Yeah it's 10% less crappier than Wawaknakwa. Mike: No he meant physically. Xavier: It's the Blue Moon harvest! (Lizzy and Courtney start laughing) Courtney: Eww. I hate Lizzy not gonna lie! Lizzy: Did I just laugh with THAT?! I detest Courtney! Katie: Ok this is creepy. Yazzy: No it's not. Well kinda. Gwen: Actually hilarious. (Yazzy and Gwen look suspicious at one another) Yazzy: Ok relax. Nobody's fighting over you. Trent: Thank god. Sure about the fangirls? Yazzy: I can take them. Courtney: You know your hair is so pretty I'm jealous! Lizzy: No I'm jealous! Katie: Umm guys. Have any of you seen Mike? Mike: I'm here. Katie: Whatever. Gwen: Ugh can't you guys walk any faster?! Yazzy: Can't YOU run?! Trent: Can the both of you stop acting all bitchy?! Yazzy: I'M the bitch? Why don't YOU handle Scottie? Bridgette: It's practically your fault we lost the first Disaster Island challenge. Ash: EXCUSE YOU! MATT WAS LAST! I BROKE MY ANKLE! I'm just surprised Tyler didn't break his own ankles considering you 2 are the biggest klutzes here. Tyler: Yo cool it. Xavier: HELLO! You're my girlfriend not Lizzy's! Courtney: Shut up Xavier! Why can't you be more badass like her? All YOU ever do is go batshit! Xavier: Oh like you're such a basket of roses! (Courtney gasps and kicks Xavier in the crotch) Lizzy: Forget him! Courtney: Let's just complete this challenge! Lizzy: Yay! Duncan: Excuse em Lizzy. I'm right here? (Lizzy gives Duncan the finger) Yazzy: Chris was NOT lying. Enemies liking each other and Friends and lovers hating one another. (The Villainous Bats make it across the bridge then Joanna tries to run but falls until Alejandro catches her) Joanna: Alejandro? Alejandro: Nobody gets lef behind. Joanna: Wait. Wait! HOW are you all gonna get across? Katie: Grab the rope! Courtney: How?! Joanna: Oh god. (Joanna grabs the rope as everyone makes their way across) Gwen: Another cliche. Fucking bridges breaking. Lizzy: AWWWW! Xavier: Ugh why you sayin' awww? Lizzy: Cause........... I love love love this challenge. Courtney: Me too! Alejadnro: Maybe we could go to the final 2 together. Joanna: Yes! I hope you win although you did back in world tour. (They all panic after hearing birds) Lizzy: Take him! Duncan: No take her! Yazzy: If we lose you both are sooooo on my list! Cody: All of you are on mine! (The teams make it to the finish line until a bunch of rabbits attack Tyler) Tyler: Get off of me you freaks! Ash: Oh my god! Ash: Help him........... don't help him. These may be Blue Moon bunnies but........ (Ash starts making bird calls as the rabbits hop away and the sky doesn't have a blue fade) Tyler: Ash! Trent: Guys! The other team is gaining on us! Chris: And the Villainous Bats win! Ash: Yes! Lizzy: Eh. We're still friends. (Lizzy and Courtney hug then Lizzy gives the cutthroat signal) Alejandro: So Joanna. What about us? Joanna: Hmmmm bitch crazy. OK! (Joanna hugs Alejandro tightly) Alejandro: Uh Jo, I have a girlfriend and you're killling me. Joanna: Sorry....... (Joanna walks off satisfied) Joanna: Hell no! He got Geoff gone, me, so I came back to get revenge. Why else is Heather gone? Me. (At the elimination ceremony) Gwen: Where's Team Ashler? (In the woods) Ash: As long as the thing's over. Tyler: Yeah. I know. (Ash and Tyler start to kiss) Yazzy: No idea. Chris: Now it's time to determine the safe and the chuted. Lizzy, Courtney, Katie, Mike, Xavier, Lindsay, Duncan. And now Joanna I ahve to say I am deeply sorry. Joanna: What? Why? Chris: Cause Alejandro is out this game. Alejandro: What?! Joanna: I tricked you! Amigos and Amigas forever eh? (Alejandro glares at Joanna as he walks down the dock of shame leaving Joanna to look satisfied. Lizzy and Courtney hug then pull each other's hair and start fighting) Katie: Some things never change. Xavier: Exactly. Chris: Who will be saying Adios next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Lizzy: Bitch you are dead! Category:Blog posts